until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Cellblock
Psycho Cellblock is the fourth level in the events of Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. Overview Psycho Cellblock prominently takes place inside the Sanatorium. The player takes on a nurse and the Psycho as the main enemies in this level. Pre-Level There are now dummies standing on the sides of the track. The cart activates and the player goes inside the mouth of the Psycho, where his deep evil laugh can be heard. Layout The level initially begins outside in the forest. After a few turns and an alternate path, the player finds themselves at the grounds of the Sanatorium featuring a graveyard, before entering only for the lights to turn off. After a jumpscare by the Psycho, waves of masked enemies appearing as Mike in different outfits with weapons attempt to attack the player, some overhead throwing Molotovs at the player. Continuing on, the track is a bridge in a large room, but there is a sudden flash of dead bodies and Hannah and Beth looking at the player. There is a second flash where the sisters are absent. Then the paths split into two, each circling half of the circular room before entering a room with a mix of Mike enemies along with enemies that look like Matt throwing Molotov cocktails from above and ones that look like Chris with two Molotov cocktails each. The square room flashes into a four screen video of the Psycho appearing to slice his neck, before the room goes back to normal and the cart proceeds. The room enters a large hallway with several Chris molotov enemies. After succeeding, the cart rapidly descends and to a larger room where a display of the Psycho face is seen on the right lit by a purple color. The player eventually heads into a room where the Psycho suddenly appears along with many Mike enemies attempting to melee attack and also throw molotovs overhead. Clearing the room leads to along paths where flock of birds fly into a window, and passes a Nurse lying on a chair. The Nurse suddenly jumpscares the player, before rapidly leaving. The paths split up. The nurse appears again to officially attack the player, unpredictably rushing to different places. Once shot at enough, the Nurse leaves again. In the following room, the nurse returns and attack the player the same way. When the player has shot at her enough, she dies and the cart proceeds to a fast downhill spiral, only to be intercepted by the Psycho. The Psycho kicks the cart back and approaches the player. The player has to keep him at bay by shooting at him repeatedly and shooting at the barrels when he is adjacent to them at any opportunity, all while avoiding and shooting the enemies on higher floors. After several shots of the barrel, the player arrives in a room filled with many explosive barrels, in which he has to shoot it. When a barrel is shot, the place goes on fire and pushes the player back outside of the Sanatorium. The Psycho screams as he is trapped inside of the burning Sanatorium watched by the player, as the level ends. End Level The player wakes up in a room and hears a voice: Collectibles There are 20 collectibles able to be found in the Psycho Cellblock, in these locations: #On the right between trees on the first straightaway. #On the upper right which is easier collected when taking the right path. #On a small structure on a stone wall, when taking the left path. #In the graveyard between crosses on the Sanatorium grounds. #Behind a pile of crates inside the first room of the Sanatorium. #Right above the player when entering the doorway where the paths diverge. #Sitting on a barrier, when taking the left path. #On the right when the track rapidly descends after the hallway of molotov enemies. #Below the frame where the lights darken to focus on a purple light on the Psycho's face. #After the purple lights on the Psycho's face, on a beam above the player near to the left. #Inside a mine cart passing above the player. #On the ground to the left in the same room with the mine cart. #After the room with the enemies and the barrels, behind rubble, when the flock of birds fly in. #After the nurse's first jumpcsare on the right, when taking the left path. #On the left, when taking the left path. #On the front left after the tracks converge. #At the far end of the room after the tracks converge. #On the left of the room after the nurse's second jumpscare. #After the fast turning descent on the left side of the track before the Psycho stops the player's cart. #During the Psycho's boss battle, on the top with the first set of molotov enemies. Secret The secret in this level is a wooden chair. This is found in the first part of the level when taking the left path, and immediately looking to the right inside the small shed-like structure, which will fade into the doctor grabbing an equipment, before holding it up revealing to be a syringe, flicking it, and turning back to the player, before fading back to the level. Trivia *Similar to Ghost Town, all collectibles and the secret can be found in a single run of the level. Category:Levels